


Old Wounds

by stellapond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, TenRose - Freeform, im so bad at tagging its not even funny, pain and suffering, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellapond/pseuds/stellapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she would never hear his voice again. She was wrong. (Takes place several months after Doomsday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

Rose's eyes flew open as the telephone rang.

She fumbled around for her lamp, glancing at the clock. It was a little after 4:00 am and the sky was already starting to lighten. Curiosity and exhaustion battled in her head before she made her decision, reaching for the phone. She glanced at the caller I.D., only to be further befuddled by the myriad of strange lines, forming a circular pattern.

Rose had been working on and off in different shops for a few months since she lost the Doctor, trying to adjust to civilian life. It was all a bit of a joke really, making it look like she cared about her everyday life, a life without him. But still, everyday she got up and continued her daily life, keeping her emotions buried deep inside her. No one ever guessed that Rose was broken on the inside.  
Rose blinked and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

The line stayed silent, so she repeated herself.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Rose?" A wave of shock went through her. She knew that voice all too well. It was the voice she longed to hear every night, and she clutched the phone to her ear.

"Rose, it's me." The Doctor spoke in low tones.

"Doctor?" Rose's breath caught in her throat as tears began to well in her eyes. How many times had she dreamt of his voice, only to wake up facing the cold disappointment of reality? How often had she sprinted down the stairs, sure she could hear the whirring of the Tardis outside her apartment?

"Rose, oh my god, Rose," he whispered. "I tried so hard to find a way, to find a connection, but this won't last long, I broke three sonic screwdrivers trying to re-wire the spacial router in the tard-"

"I never thought I'd hear your voice again." She let out a sob.

"Oh god, Rose. I miss you so much." His voice cracked, leaving streams of tears running down her face. She had left him as broken as she was.

"There's no way between the cracks, Rose, I tried so hard..." his voice faded. Rose could hear their hearts shattering in perfect harmony.

"I know you did." A tear splashed down the cold plastic of the phone.

"It shouldn't be this way, not with you, never with you Rose. I made a promise. About us. And I broke it." He spoke harshly his voice breaking with strain.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry too. Doctor, I love you, I love you so much, I wish I could tell you a thousand times, because I'll only ever love you."

"Rose Tyler, I..."

A beat of silence went by and Rose shut her eyes as she felt herself spin with the earth, grounded only by a single voice, universes away.

"I love you."

The three words crashed over her like waves pulling her out to sea.

"I never said it but it's true, and it will be true until the end of my days. Rose, I love you, more than anything, and it hurts so much." The Doctor let out a ragged breath as though physical pain was wracking through his body.

"I know, I know, I love you Doctor, I love you too..." Rose whispered, wishing she could reach through the receiver and hold her lonely angel in her arms, pepper his face with gentle kisses, stroke his hair until he got back his smile.

"I'm so, so sorry Rose."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She tried to give a watery laugh. "Promise you won't forget me."

"Never, Rose Tyler." His voice was cracking and fading. "Rose, it's breaking up." Panic engulfed his voice.

"Doctor? Doctor!" She cried into the darkness. "Please come back, please, please, I'm begging you. You can't leave me again!" Her voice cracked and she was back on that beach, old wounds cut anew.

The phone was silent.


End file.
